He didn't say I love you
by itsjustanotherfreak
Summary: Porque cuando todo estaba perdido él no le dijo "te amo" en su lugar le grito "LILY TOMA A HARRY Y CORRE, VETE, LO MANTENDRÉ ALEJADO" y no había gesto de amor más grande que ese. Porque 5 minutos y dos palabras fueron suficientes para que el mundo se desmoronara sobre ella. Este fic participa en el reto "La chistera explosiva" para el foro de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black


Nada del pottermundo me pertenece...

So, aparecí dos minutos solo para subir el fic para el reto, porque me iba a sentir mal después si no lo subía, no es mucho, ni de lo mejorcito que pude haber escrito pero ES LO QUE HAY. estamos en epoca de parciales y finales gente :(

Este fic participa en el reto_ "La chistera explosiva" para el foro de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black, _donde al azar sacaban un personaje, un genero y una categoria y vos tenías que hacer magia con eso, teniendo en cuenta que a algunas pobres personas les tocó cosas como Avery, M, y Poetry yo la saque bastante bien.

Mis tres elementos fueron: Lily evans, Tragedy, T.

Por lo tanto damas y caballeros, tengo el honor de presentar el siguiente fic, con mis más sinceras esperanzas de que lo disfruten.

ItsJustAnotherFreak.

* * *

**He didn't say "I love you".**

**(Él no dijo "te amo")**

Era frustrante; sumamente frustrante. El miedo, la incertidumbre, las tardes de completo silencio, las noches expectantes y el constante sonido de la radio de fondo; todo era frustrante.

Y así llevaban más tiempo del que a ella le hubiera gustado. Con una profecía sobre sus hombros y Voldemort pisando sus talones.

No eran tiempos fáciles, todos los días la radio anunciaba nuevas muertes, nombres y apellidos de personas que conocían, familia, amigos, compañeros. Cada minuto de silencio que se pedía por cada uno de los fallecidos era un minuto donde las lagrimas batallaban por escaparse, la esperanza flaqueaba y el peso de la guerra parecía demasiado sobre sus hombros.

Dolía y se enojaba y podía pasar horas sin decir una palabra, con la mandíbula apretada y los nudillos blancos de hacer fuerza con los puños cerrados. Había gente muriendo en una guerra en la que no tenían nada que ver y ella no podía hacer nada para ayudar.

Una guerra nunca es fácil solía decir su padre, que había peleado para las fuerzas armadas de Gran Bretaña, nunca es fácil; no importa el bando en el que estés, da igual si estás en la primera línea de ataque o escuchando las noticias en tu sillón, una guerra nunca es fácil.

Ella había peleado, había formado parte de la resistencia activa, había visto cosas que no deseaba que nadie viera y sabía que las pesadillas la perseguirían por el resto de su vida.

Y en un momento a otro, sin saber bien cómo o por qué, se encontraba encerrada en su propia casa con su esposo e hijo. Solos, aislados casi por completo del mundo exterior. Escuchando en silencio lo que pasaba afuera, impotentes contra fuerzas mayores que ellos.

Con cada día que pasaba el ambiente en el Valle de Godric se volvía más tenso; silencios incómodos aparecían con más frecuencia y las discusiones eran casi rutinarias. Peleaban por un florero fuera de lugar, por la comida, por la estación de radio, por lo que decían, por lo que callaban. Más tarde ella se arrepentía y él pedía perdón. Jugaban con Harry e intentaban llevar una vida normal.

Y Lily odiaba todo eso. Odiaba el constante miedo que no quería dejarla, la impotencia, la desesperación de no poder hacer nada. Odiaba pelearse con James por estar de mal humor todo el tiempo. Odiaba a Voldemort y todo lo que representaba, todo lo que su obsesión con Harry significaba para ellos. Odiaba estar llena de esas emociones que la abrumaban y la dejaban completamente indefensa.

Pero cuando esa noche pasos que no eran ni de ella ni de James se escucharon resonar por la casa Lily hubiera preferido vivir el resto de su vida con miedo e incertidumbre a la certeza que traían esos pasos seguros y constantes. Hubiera resignado todo con tal de evitar los cincos minutos que siguieron al pequeño "clic" que hizo la puerta principal al abrirse sin sus permiso.

Fueron cinco minutos, trescientos segundos que se sintieron como horas.

Lily sabía lo que iba a pasar y sabía que James también lo sabía. Y todo el miedo que pudiera haber sentido antes parecía superfluo en ese momento, el enojo, la impotencia, la frustración, nada tenía sentido ya. Miró a James una sola vez con ganas de decir mil cosas distintas pero sin poder encontrar la voz o las palabras para decirlas y él no le dijo "te amo" ni intento ponerse a salvo con ella, en su lugar grito "LILY TOMA A HARRY Y CORRE, VETE, LO MANTENDRE ALEJADO" diciendo con ese gesto mucho más que lo que las palabras pudieran decir.

Y ella corrió sin volver la vista atrás, corrió a buscar a su hijo de un año sabiendo lo que iba a pasarle a su esposo. Subió escalones de tres en tres para poner a Harry a salvo mientras sentía como su corazón se encogía del dolor. Abrió la puerta de la habitación del bebe de un tirón al mismo tiempo que la fría voz de Voldemort hacía eco en las paredes de la casa y el sonido de un peso muerto chocando con el suelo se extendía por los rincones.

De repente Lily no sentía más miedo, mientras abrazaba a Harry y buscaba alguna forma de escapar, se dio cuenta que no lloraba que ya no estaba enojada.

Dolor, del más puro que había sentido nunca, llenando cada poro de su piel, cada centímetro de su ser. Durante su vida ella había sentido lo que era el dolor, huesos rotos, fiebres, los apodos de sangre sucia, el rechazo total de su única hermana, la pérdida de su padre, la muerte de sus amigos; y en ese momento cuando la realidad chocó contra ella, dejándola completamente aturdida fue como vivir todo eso devuelta y más.

Cuando se dio cuenta que James no volvería a despertarla con pequeños besitos a lo largo de su cuello haciéndole cosquillas, que no vería nunca más su brillante sonrisa o su mirada arrepentida luego de hacer una de sus bromas con Sirius, en ese momento sintió como el mundo se desmoronaba sobre ella.

Le tomó dos minutos más a Voldemort llegar hasta ella y Harry, ciento veinte segundos en los que Lily planteó todo escenario posible para escapar y poner a salvo a su hijo, poniendo todo lo que sentía en ese momento en el fondo de su cabeza.

Un minuto más desperdició el señor oscuro intentando que ella se apartara del bebe, sesenta segundos donde ella luchó con todo lo que tenía para que tomara su vida en lugar de la de su hijo.

Pero al final todo estaba decidido y ella lo sabía, James había muerto para protegerlos, para que pudieran escapar, tener una vida. Y había sido en vano.

Doscientos noventa y ocho segundos habían pasado desde que las puertas de su casa se habían abierto ante Voldemort y en los dos segundos que quedaban antes de que el rayo verde impactara contra ella Lily cerró los ojos, pidiendo a Merlín y a todo aquel que escuchara que cuidaran de su amado hijo, que lo protegieran y ayudaran.

No supo que sintió primero si la risa cálida y alegre de James o el frío penetrante de la maldición asesina pero de repente todo desapareció, el dolor, el miedo, el odio, el enojo y una oscuridad absoluta la envolvió.

* * *

Manito arriba el que llegó hasta acá sin aburrirse O/

Gracias por leer.

Lu.


End file.
